The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device used in notebook personal computers and personal data assistants.
A conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) device 6 used in notebook personal computer or personal data assistant is, as shown in a sectional view in FIG. 5, a liquid crystal display (LCD) unit 5 includes a liquid crystal material 1, a glass substrate 2 enclosing the liquid crystal material 1, a light guide plate 3 made of acrylic material or the like provided at its back, and a fluorescent light (FL) tube 4 as a light source for back-lighting provided at its end. The LCD unit 5 is covered with a front case 6a and a rear case 6b made of ABS resin, magnesium alloy or the like. Or, as shown in a sectional view in FIG. 6, a translucent touch panel device 7 is provided on LCD unit 5, and they are covered with a front case 6a and a rear case 6b made of ABS resin, magnesium alloy or the like. In any case, a side to the front case 6a is the display panel side of the LCD device 6, and a side to the rear case 6b is the rear side of the device. For explanation, the front case 6a and rear case 6b are shown separately, but actually, they are joined and assembled together with screws or the like.
Recently, portability of notebook personal computers and personal data assistants is enhanced, and they are often used outdoors. This type of information appliance usually includes a personal computer main body, and an LCD device attached to the personal computer main body, and the device is designed to open and close. Therefore, upon being used under the direct sunlight, the information appliance has the rear side exposed to the direct sunlight when the LCD device 6 is closed, or the display panel side is exposed when being opened. Therefore, the radiation heat of the sun is transmitted to the glass substrate 2 of the LCD unit 5, and the heat is further transmitted from the glass substrate 2 to the liquid crystal material 1. This raises the temperature of the liquid crystal material 1, and prevents the twisting state of the liquid crystal material 1 from being controlled due to the high temperature. Thus, light hardly passes through the material even if lighting, and becomes dark and invisible.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a case, a liquid crystal display (LCD) unit accommodated in the case, and a heat insulating member disposed between the liquid crystal display unit and the case.
Even if having a rear side or display panel side exposed to a direct sunlight, the LCD device has its liquid crystal material not transmitted to, and has its displaying state not change by heat.